Meanings
by Vickie211
Summary: James has a plan. Hope you like it. Please review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read my story "Girlfriends" and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed it. I am truly humbled and grateful for your praise. Y'all are great! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This is just for fun. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

# Meanings

## Part 1

#### by Vickie211

Of all the hideaways the Team Rocket organization kept available for its members, this one was James' favorite, simply because of where he now stood. The place that held such enchantment for him was maybe two hundred yards into the forest behind the small cabin where he and his teammates were currently housed. Here, an open grassy area bordered a small river that seemed to be too lazy to ever find its way to the sea. 

At the southern edge of the clearing, a magnificent old weeping willow perched on the riverbank. Its many branches swept the ground, making a curtain all around the tree. The limbs hanging over the water dipped in like toes trying to gauge the temperature. 

It was almost autumn now, and yellow leaves from the willow lay almost still on the water, further testimony to the sluggish passage of the river. The scene reminded James of a book he had read long ago about elves and dwarves and little furry-footed men. 

This was the spot James had chosen for enacting the scheme he had been working on for several days now. The plan would be carried out today, actually within the next few minutes. Here in this sanctum of nature, James would tell the woman he loved how he felt about her. 

It had been pure luck that had allowed James, Jessie, and Meowth to be assigned to this particular safe house right when James wanted to be here. The cabin was near Viridian City, and James and Jessie had been ordered back to the gym for two weeks of instruction in self-defense. That was where Jessie was now, and she was due back any minute. 

"Okay, Meowth. That's it. Everything is ready," James said to his companion. "You go watch for Jessie, and come tell me when she's on her way." 

"Right." The cat Pokemon turned to go, then stopped and looked back with a big grin on his face. "Dis is gonna be so cool!" 

James returned the grin, then shooed Meowth away. "Hurry, now. She'll be here any moment." He watched his friend rush away through the woods. Meowth had been a big help through this whole thing. In fact, his assistance and support had been essential for James to accomplish so much so quickly. 

Only three days ago, during the weekend break from training, an incident had occurred which had given him the courage to finally confess his feelings for Jessie. Team Rocket had just crash-landed in a field outside of Pallet Town after being blasted off by that brat and his Pikachu again. 

They had begun the long walk back to the cabin, each lost in quiet thought. James ambled along behind his friends, gazing at Jessie with rapt adoration. He had been in love with her for a long time now, although he had never told her what was in his heart. He figured she didn't feel the same way, so he decided it was best to keep his feelings hidden. But he liked to pretend that she returned his love, and to dream of the kind of future they could have together if she did. 

Lost in this fantasy, James barely noted the length of the journey. But as the trio came within a few miles of the hideout, he heard a shrill squeal coming from a grove of trees up ahead. He rushed forward before Jessie or Meowth could even react. When he reached the trees, he blanched at what he saw. 

An enraged Tauros was attacking a small Pokemon that looked like a ... no, that couldn't be! The bull was after a baby Kangaskhan! James didn't understand what a baby Kangaskhan was doing so far from the Safari Zone, and without its parent. And he didn't really care. He just knew he had to save it. 

Without checking to see where Jessie and Meowth were, James rushed forward and scooped the baby Pokemon up in his arms, just as the Tauros launched a tail whip attack. One of the tails caught James across his back and sent him flying. 

He managed to twist his body around when he fell, to keep from smashing the little Kangaskhan, but this made him land hard on his back. As he struggled to draw air into his lungs, he lifted his face to see hooves in the air above him. He rolled over, turning away from the Tauros, trying to shield the baby, and waited for the pain. 

Which never came. James saw a flash of purple slam into the Tauros and toss it backward. Sitting up, he witnessed Arbok sinking its teeth into the wild bull. The Tauros bellowed, shook Arbok off its back, and charged away. 

James managed to get a breath as he stood up cradling the Kangaskhan. He gave Jessie a weak smile as she called Arbok back. He hadn't even heard her send the snake out. "Thanks for the backup, Jess." Then he noticed she wasn't smiling back. In fact, both she and Meowth looked terrified. 

"Look ... look behind ya, James," Meowth stuttered and pointed over James' shoulder. 

James' smile faded. Slowly, he turned and found himself staring into the angry eyes of a parent Kangaskhan ... one without a baby. 

The parent took the baby from James and placed it back into its pouch, then drew back its massive arm. James couldn't seem to do anything except watch as the huge creature's fist came closer and closer. The punch struck him in the chest like a sledgehammer, flinging him through the air to land beside Jessie and Meowth, and knocking the wind out of him for the second time in less than a minute. 

"James! James! Are you alright?!" 

James saw the panic on Jessie's face, but he couldn't answer her because he couldn't breathe. He reached his hand to her. She helped him up and began rubbing his back, which helped him take in air again. He looked around nervously. 

"Don't ya worry none, Jimmy, de Kangaskhan's gone," Meowth reassured him. 

James gave a sigh of relief, then winced at the pain in his chest. 

Jessie, who still had one hand on James' arm and the other on his back, noticed his expression. "Are you hurt, James?" 

James tested his breathing ability a couple of times before answering. "No, I don't think so." 

"Good," Jessie said, and whacked him over the head with her paper fan. 

James grabbed his head. "Ow!! What'd you do that for?!" 

Jessie's sapphire eyes flashed. "Because that was a stupid thing to do!" 

"Saving the baby?! Why?!" 

"You could have been killed! And then what would I … uh, what would Meowth and I do?! Huh?!" Jessie crossed her arms and scowled at James. "I'll tell you! We'd have to get a new partner who we'd have to train and get used to, and who would probably try to run things!" Her voice quavered, and she abruptly turned on her heel and walked away. 

James stood and stared at Jessie's back as she stalked off down the road. "What was that all about?" He gave Meowth a perplexed look. 

Meowth rolled his eyes and muttered, "Aw, geez." Then he patted James on the leg and said aloud, "Ya just gonna hafta figure dat one out yaself, hero. C'mon. Let's get goin', already." 

The two hurried to catch up to Jessie, who was now quite a long way ahead of them. When at last they reached her, she refused to look at either one of them. 

James' feelings were hurt. He thought he'd done a good thing - a brave thing, and he wanted her to be proud of him. Why was she so mad about it? He watched her as she walked in front of him, her stride stiff with her anger. It didn't make sense. She should be praising him. Sure, it had been a risk to help the little Pokemon. But he knew she would have done the same thing. He had just happened to react quicker. 

And he would certainly have praised her if she had been the one to jump in and save the baby. Well, maybe praise wasn't the right word. He wouldn't have wanted her to put herself in danger. But he would have been proud of her. 

He could picture Jessie rushing into the fray without a thought for herself. He shuddered as he imagined her being attacked by the Tauros and the parent Kangaskhan. James didn't want to think about her being hurt that way. Okay, he would probably have been a little annoyed with her if she had taken such a risk. 

But he wouldn't have yelled at her for it. Just then, a vision of Jessie on the ground, broken and bleeding, came unbidden into his mind. He tried to banish the image, but it stayed. He couldn't stand the thought of her hurt like that, maybe even dead. And for what? To rescue a Pokemon that would probably only have fainted anyway?! Just the thought of it made him furious! Hell yes, he would yell at her for doing something so stupid! 

James blinked as he realized he would have reacted exactly as Jessie had. Not because he wouldn't want to train a new partner, as Jessie had said, but because he loved her. Yet if James would have been angry with Jessie because he loved her, could that mean ...? 

"Waahh!" He stopped dead in his tracks at the very idea that she could feel the same. 

Jessie turned and glared at him. "What's wrong with you?! You sound like the twerp!" 

He gaped at her for a moment. "Uh ... nothing's wrong. I just ... uh ... saw a bug." 

She frowned. "Big baby," she mumbled before giving him her back and walking on. 

"What's up wid ya, James? I didn't see no bug." Meowth appeared puzzled. 

James didn't respond. He just followed along behind Jessie, mulling over the possibility that she might love him. It didn't seem likely, and yet that line about another partner was a pretty weak excuse. And she had gotten choked up when she was shouting at him. 

He broke into a trot and got in front of her. Facing her, he walked backward a few steps until she came to a halt. He moved closer and peered intently into her face, trying to find the answer he longed for in her eyes. 

"What now?!" she demanded. 

He couldn't prevent the slight grin as he merely said, "Nothing." He was almost sure now. He continued to stare into her eyes, looking for a final confirmation. 

Jessie blushed, then growled and shoved past him. 

James' smile spread from ear to ear. That was it! Now he was positive. Why had he not seen it before? Probably because he had never felt worthy of her love. He had always known that she cared for him as a friend, even though she didn't really show that either. But he never believed she could be in love with him. 

She was so beautiful that she could have any man she wanted. He'd never dared hope she could want him. But just now he had seen it. When he really looked, he had seen it all in her eyes. His heart nearly burst with joy! She was truly in love with him! 

So what should he do now? He knew if he just confronted her with it, she would deny everything. He would have to wear her down. Weaken her as he would a Pokemon in battle. But that was okay, because now that he knew how she felt, he could afford to bide his time until he could figure out a strategy. 

He began walking again, this time with a jaunty air, his hands in his pockets, and whistling a merry tune. 

Meowth regarded him with suspicion, as if worried that James had suffered some sort of brain injury during the Kangaskhan incident. 

James looked down at Meowth, gave him another wide grin, then went on whistling. 

After a few minutes of this, Jessie turned around and shouted, "Will you stop that?! It's driving me crazy! What's with you anyway?! What have you got to be so happy about?!" 

"Nothing, Jess." James replied, his smile never wavering. 

"Auugghh!! Stop saying that!!" she shrieked before storming off once more. 

At this pace, it was only a short while until they reached the little cabin in the woods. As soon as they were inside, Jessie stomped off to the bedroom and slammed the door. James and Meowth heard a loud click as she turned the lock. 

"Okay, Jimmy. Out wid it. What's goin' on here? Whadda ya been grinnin' so much for?" Meowth had his paws on his hips. 

James sat down at the table, interlaced his fingers behind his head, and tilted his chair back, the smug grin Meowth spoke of still in place. "Because I realized that Jessie is in love with me," he answered, making it sound like a great proclamation. 

"Well, duh! Ya mean ya just now figured dat out?" 

"Meowth! Do you mean that you already knew this?" James asked in disbelief. 

Meowth sniffed nonchalantly. "O' course I knew." He glanced at James with a sly smirk. "An' I also know dat you are in love wid her." 

James' face reddened a bit, as he smiled and nodded to acknowledge the fact. Then his eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "Does she know I love her?" He wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be. 

"Nah," Meowth shook his head. "She's just as dense as you are ... er, were." 

James started to frown at Meowth, then decided he was relieved that Jessie was 'just as dense' as him. He wanted to tell her himself and watch her face as he did so. 

"So, are ya gonna tell her how ya feel? Huh?" Meowth raised his eyebrows in eager expectation. 

"Of course I am," James said. "But I have to do it in just the right way. I want it to be special, a moment we'll always treasure." He pondered this for a couple of minutes. Then, his mouth fell open in wonder as the perfect idea came to him. "I've got it!" 

"Ya got a plan?" 

"Yep," James grinned. "And you're going to help me." 

And he had helped. Meowth had been quite enthusiastic and, over the last three days, had handled many of the details of James' little plot. James felt a rush of gratitude toward the cat, not only for all the work he had done, but also for the encouragement he had provided. He had indeed been a true friend. 

The sound of rustling leaves shook James from his reverie and brought him back to the present. He looked up with a start to see Meowth running through the woods. 

"James! She's comin'! She's comin'!" 

James felt a shiver of anticipation go through him, and his heart started to pound furiously. "Thanks, Meowth. I don't mean to sound rude, but scram, okay?" 

"Sure t'ing, Jimmy. Good luck." Meowth winked at him before hurrying away again. 

James was a little surprised to find that he wasn't nervous at all, just excited. He was confident of what he had seen in Jessie's eyes, and was now eager to see her reaction to what he had done. He moved closer to the ancient willow tree for a better view of the spot where she would emerge from the forest. Holding a single blood-red rose between his fingers, he straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. This was it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Note: I appreciate any reviews and helpful comments.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This is just for fun. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

# Meanings

## Part 2

#### by Vickie211

Jessie pushed open the door of the tiny hideout in the Viridian Forest, made a beeline for the sofa, and collapsed facedown onto it. 

She was exhausted after another full day of intense self-defense training. Giovanni had deemed the course mandatory for all of Team Rocket, but today's session had been for women only, and with everyone in full uniform. Jessie felt that the skill she was acquiring would certainly come in handy should she ever have to defend herself hand-to-hand against a human foe, but it was not very useful against the shocks of a Pikachu. 

She closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling her muscles gradually release the tension that had built up throughout the day. She tried to clear her mind, but as always, her thoughts kept returning to the same subject. James. 

Jessie's face, could it have been seen at that moment, would have given away her feelings entirely. She loved him, pure and simple. She had been in love with him for ... well, for always. She didn't remember ever not loving him. But he didn't know that, and she didn't think she could bear it if he ever found out. 

Because she knew he didn't feel the same way. Oh, sure, he cared for her as a friend, but nothing more than that. And she didn't want to think about his amusement, or worse, his pity, if he were to discover how she felt. 

But she couldn't imagine life without him. She still hadn't gotten over her fright from three days ago, when he had saved that baby Kangaskhan and was attacked as a result, first by a Tauros, then by the baby's parent. When he had landed at her feet after the Kangaskhan hit him, she had thought her heart would stop. 

She had been angry with him for taking such a chance with his life. In fact, she had been so angry, she had almost revealed her feelings for him. Then she'd tried to cover her mistake with that lame excuse about another partner. She had walked away at that point. 

But he had been so annoying the rest of the way back to the cabin. He'd whistled much of the time, and had a big smirk plastered on his face. Whenever she would ask him what was up, he would say, "Nothing." It had really gotten on her nerves. 

And once, he had gotten right in front of her and stared at her, almost as if he were searching for something. She was sure if she had gazed into those beautiful emerald eyes for one second longer, she would have bared her soul to him. 

Instead, she had pushed past him and hurried away. By the time they reached the cabin, she was so overwrought, she had locked herself in the bedroom, fell across the bed, and cried herself to sleep. 

The whole incident had frazzled Jessie so much, she had hardly been able to look James in the eye since. And if she kept this up much longer, he was certain to get suspicious. Well, she would just have to get over it, rein in her emotions, and go on. As long as she concentrated on something else, she would be fine. 

So with determination, she shoved her musings aside and focused on the fact that she was hungry. She had hoped to find dinner waiting for her. Where was everybody, anyway? She hadn't heard a sound since she came home. She propped herself up on her forearms and looked around the room. 

No one. She could see through the open bedroom door, and no one was there, either. She turned her head toward the kitchen. Nothing. Wait, there was something on the table. She couldn't see all of it, but it looked like a bundle of something wrapped in green paper. 

She arose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. As the rest of the bundle came into view, she realized it was a bouquet of yellow roses. A yellow ribbon was tied around the green paper, exactly matching the color of the roses. She picked up the bouquet, inhaled the lovely fragrance, and counted. Sure enough, there were a dozen. 

A small yellow card was tucked in among the roses. She pulled it out and turned it over to find a message in James' handwriting. 

> > _Jessie,  
The rose is a flower with a language all its own, and each color has a special meaning.  
Yellow roses represent friendship. You've always been my best friend, through good  
times and bad. I treasure our friendship, and I know it will last forever.  
Yellow roses also symbolize joy, the joy I've experienced from spending time with you  
and just being near you.  
James_

Jessie smiled. How sweet! James must be trying to end the tension between them. And what a thoughtful way to make the first move! Just then, she noticed a single yellow rose on the far corner of the table. That was odd. Why was there an extra one? 

As she picked it up, she saw another one, just like it, on the floor by the kitchen door leading outside. Really puzzled now, she picked it up as well, and opened the door. On the ground at the bottom of the steps was still another yellow rose. 

She laid the bouquet across one arm and placed the three single roses on top. She looked around and saw the next rose about ten feet away. Yet another one was a similar distance further on at the beginning of the little path leading through the woods to the river. 

Jessie followed the trail that had been left for her, finding a yellow rose about every ten feet, picking it up, and placing it on top of the growing pile she was holding. As she reached for the twelfth one, she could see another bundle wrapped in green paper ahead. 

She made her way to this bouquet to find a dozen peach-colored roses. The paper was tied with a matching ribbon, and a small card of the same color lay among the roses. She retrieved the card. Again, it was in James' handwriting. 

> > _Jessie,  
Peach roses convey gratitude. I'm so grateful for all the things you've done for me. You've stood  
by me when no one else would, you've protected me from the world, and you've taken care of me  
when I needed you.  
Peach roses are also for sincerity. These are meant to show you how sincere my feelings for you are.  
James_

Jessie's breath caught as she read the last line. What feelings did he mean? No! She wouldn't allow herself to indulge in that sort of wishful thinking. It would be too embarrassing later. She perused the card again and decided he just meant he was sincere in his gratitude, and in the sentiments from the yellow card. 

Carefully placing the new bouquet on top of the yellow roses, she peered ahead down the path and saw just what she expected ... a single peach rose. 

Although she knew the pattern now, she didn't hurry. She sniffed each rose as she came to it, savoring its fragrance, then laying it with the others. 

Coming around a bend to find the twelfth peach rose, she searched the path before her, and saw the next green bundle lying on a stump. This time she found white roses, twelve of course, with a white ribbon and a white card completing the tableau. 

> > _Jessie,  
White roses symbolize respect. I have the utmost respect for you, because I know what a strong  
and independent woman you are. I also respect you for the kind and loving heart I know you have,  
and I understand why you keep it hidden from the world.  
White roses also mean humility. I feel honored to be your partner and your friend, and very  
fortunate to be with you and share my life with you.  
James_

Jessie brushed a tear away as she finished reading. What had she ever done to deserve this wonderful man? She was the one who felt honored and fortunate to be with him and share ... Did he really say that? About sharing his life with her? She read the card a second time, trying to understand his meaning. 

Maybe he just meant the part of their lives they had already shared. She still didn't think he could intend anything other than friendship. But a seed of hope had been planted and, try as she might, she couldn't banish it away. 

She raised her head and saw the single white rose on the trail in front of her. She still didn't hurry. As she added each of the twelve individual white roses to the pile in her arms, she couldn't help but wonder what lay ahead. She suspected she was being led to the spot by the river. She knew it was James' favorite, but she didn't know what would be waiting for her. Would James be there? Or just another message? 

Well, the only way to find out was to keep going. The next bouquet was a dozen pink roses, sporting a pink ribbon and a pink card. 

> > _Jessie,  
Pink roses show admiration. I admire so much about you, your confidence and strength, your  
persistence and determination, and your beauty. Always your beauty.  
Pink roses also symbolize a sweetheart. Will you be my sweetheart, Jessie?  
James_

Jessie's hand started to shake, and her heart started to pound. This had to mean that he loved her. Didn't it? She couldn't imagine any other way to interpret it. But just in case, she wasn't going to do anything as stupid as flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him. No, she had to be sure. 

She wanted to run down the trail now, but she forced herself to maintain her earlier pace. She gathered the twelve single pink roses one by one, and refused to let herself think about what was to come. 

When she arrived at the next bouquet, she found twelve of the most beautiful blood-red roses she had ever seen. Now, how had he found a ribbon exactly that color? She looked down into the middle of the roses for the card, but it wasn't there. She scanned the ground all around her, thinking it must have fallen out, but it was nowhere to be found. She checked the bouquet again, more thoroughly this time, but still no luck. 

What could this mean? Had the card just been lost, or was there a reason it wasn't here? 

Maybe the card would be waiting for her at the end. Judging by her proximity to the river, the red roses must be the last ones. She found the first single one and proceeded on down the path. Although the suspense was getting to her, she refused to go any faster. If anything, she slowed down a bit, which helped to calm her racing heart a little. 

She continued to smell each rose as she picked it up, to give each one of them its own recognition and tribute. She counted them as well. She found the eleventh rose at the sharp turn the path made before emerging from the woods. She added it to the ones she already carried, and stepped into the little clearing by the river. 

There was James, standing by the big willow tree, and holding the last rose. Jessie walked toward him slowly, neither of them saying a word. When she reached him, he held the rose out for her to take. She accepted it and placed it with the others. 

"Thank you, James. They're all so lovely." 

He gave her a gentle smile. "You're welcome." 

She went on, "I can't believe they're all for me." 

"They were always all for you, Jess. Every rose I ever carried was for you." 

She looked in his eyes to see his heart there waiting for her. Her own heart did a double flip, and she couldn't seem to think straight. There was something she had wanted to say, but what was it? Oh yes, the card. "There ... there was no card with the red ones." 

He took a step closer. "That's because red roses represent passion." She felt his hands on her waist. She blushed and found it hard to breathe as his face came nearer and nearer. "And passion needs to be demonstrated," he whispered just before he touched his lips to hers. 

Jessie felt everything inside of her melt, as she closed her eyes and clung to James with the hand that was free of roses. He pulled her closer, sliding one hand behind her back for support. She returned the kiss, hoping it would never end, because it suddenly seemed as necessary as breathing. 

At last it did end, however. Their lips parted ever so slowly. Jessie opened her eyes and saw that James had been as affected by the kiss as she had. 

After a few moments, he broke the silence. "Red roses also mean true love. I'm in love with you, Jessica." 

"You love me?" She needed to hear it again. 

He nodded. "I always have. Since the very beginning." 

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Why'd you wait so long to tell me?" 

He shrugged a little. "I didn't think you felt the same way." Then the ear-to-ear grin from three days ago was back. "But after I saved the baby Kangaskhan, I figured out that you do." 

Her brows drew together. "How?" 

"Because you were so angry with me for risking myself." Now his smile was tender as he held her eyes with his and cupped her cheek with one hand. "Admit it, Jessie. You're in love with me, too." 

She was lost in an emerald sea. Finally, she found her voice. "I'm in love with you, too. Since the beginning." 

He kissed her again. 

"Dat was byootiful." 

They broke the kiss to see Meowth standing at the edge of the clearing clapping his paws. Jessie blushed again, but James just grinned. "Thank you, Meowth," he said. "I thought so, too." 

Jessie frowned. "Meowth, how long have you been standing there?" 

"Don't ya worry, Jess." Meowth laughed." I just got here in time ta see dat little kissy-kissy t'ing ya was just doin'." 

Jessie growled and started to reach for a paper fan, but James pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again. By the time he released her, she had forgotten what she was going to do. 

Meowth gave a sigh of relief. "T'anks, Jimmy. Maybe ya can do dat every time she's gonna hit me." 

James offered Meowth a slight bow. "I'd be more than happy to, Meowth." 

Jessie bopped him playfully on the shoulder. He turned and gazed into her eyes again. She smiled at him, then said, "I just have one question." 

"What's that, my love?" 

"What are we going to do with all these roses?" 

## The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Note: In my research on the meanings of roses, I found a lot of different opinions, so I simply tried to choose the ones I thought worked best in the story. And as always, any reviews and helpful comments are appreciated. 


End file.
